An in cell touch display screen integrates a touch function and a display function, and according to different principles of achieving the touch function thereof, the in cell touch display screen can be divided into a resistive touch display screen and a capacitive touch display screen and the like, wherein the touch function of the capacitive touch display screen is achieved by sensing a human body current. Currently, a common capacitive touch display screen includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate; a plurality of electrodes (referred to as touch drive electrodes) arranged along an X direction are laid out on the array substrate; a plurality of electrodes (referred to as touch sense electrodes) arranged along a Y direction are laid out on the color filter substrate, wherein the Y direction is perpendicular to the X direction; and capacitors (node capacitors) are formed at nodes where the touch drive electrodes and the touch sense electrodes intersect with each other. In the operating process, each touch drive electrode sequentially loads a high-frequency current signal, and meanwhile, a current flowing out of each touch sense electrode is monitored in real time. When a finger is in contact with a certain position on a screen, a coupling capacitor can be formed between the finger and the screen at the position, and the current flowing out of the corresponding touch sense electrode can be changed. A processor monitors a current change condition of each touch sense electrode and determines coordinates of the node capacitor of which the current is changed so as to determine the position of a touch point. In order to sense the touch point of the finger, a great number of node capacitors needs to be arranged, so that a great number of touch drive electrodes are required.
In the prior art, a drive chip outputs the high-frequency current signals to the touch drive electrodes by leads; since the drive chip is independent of the array substrate, the leads need to pass through the edge of the touch display screen, and when there are a great number of the touch electrodes, there will be a great number of leads on the edge of the touch display screen and a narrow frame design is difficult to achieve.